The present invention is directed to a method and composition for prevention and treatment of abnormal conditions of the epithelium of bodily orifices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of activated stabilized chlorine dioxide in conjunction with a phosphate compound (to provide stability and as a surfactant or nonsudsing detergent to reduce surface tension on mucosal tissues assisting in the exposure of the epithelial covering to the activated chlorine dioxide), to thereby prevent and treat fungal and bacterial infections of the rectal, vaginal, urethral, oral, nasal, ocular, and auditory canal orifices, and other abnormal conditions of the epithelium, including leukoplakia.
Thiols, particularly the volatile sulfur compounds such as hydrogen sulfide, methylmercaptan and dimethylsulfide, are recognized in the current literature as being major contributors to the penetration of bacterial toxins through the epithelial barrier into the underlying basal lamina and connective tissue. A. Rizzo, Peridontics, 5: 233-236 (1967); W. Ng and J. Tonzetich, J. Dental Research, 63(7): 994-997 (1984); M. C. Solis-Gaffar, T. J. Fischer and A. Gaffar, J. Soc. Cosmetic Chem., 30: 241-247 (1979); I. Kleinberg and G. Westbay, J. Peridontol, 63(9): 768-774 (1992). The penetration of this barrier makes possible the invasion of antigenic substances such as viral and bacterial toxins and bacteria into the underlying substrate. Thus, by removing the volatile sulfur compounds and maintaining the epithelial barrier there is a reduction in the penetration capacity of antigens and microbiota (A. Rizzo, Peridontics, 5: 233-236 (1967); W. Ng and J. Tonzetich, J. Dental Research, 63(7): 994-997 (1984); M. C. Solis-Gaffar, T. J. Fischer and A. Gaffar, J. Soc. Cosmetic Chem., 30: 241-247 (1979)) as well as the destruction of the motility and the death of bacterial and viral forms.
Studies done in the mouth have demonstrated that the penetration of bacteria takes place in the presence of the volatile sulfur compounds, resulting in initiation of the inflammatory reaction including initiation of the complement cascade. I. Kleinberg and G. Westbay, J. Peridontol, 63(9): 768-774 (1992). Initiation of the inflammatory reaction and development of the complement leads to an eightfold increase in the cell division or mitosis of epithelial cells in the attachment apparatus of the gingiva. W. O. Engler, S. P. Ramfjiord and J. J. Hiniker, J. Periodont., 36: 44-56 (1965). Because the epithelia of other orifices, and particularly vaginal epithelium, are very similar to the gingival epithelium, reactions similar to those described above for the gingival epithelium occur in all other parts of the body, as demonstrated by the occurence of vaginitis and endometriosis of the vagina. Examples of such bacteria which may appear in any bodily orifice include Porphyromonas (formerly known as Bacteroides) gingivalis, Actinobacillus actinomycetemcomitans, and Pseudomonades.
The volatile sulfur compounds are generated primarily from the polypeptide chains of the epithelial cell walls, and from the cell walls, pili, fimbrae, and flagella of microorganisms, including fungi, that are part of the normal flora of the organs of the exposed surfaces of the body. The polypeptide chains are composed of a series of amino acids including cysteine, cystine, and methionine, each of which contain sulfur side chains. The death of the microorganisms or the epithelial cells results in degradation of the polypeptide chains into their amino acid components, particularly cysteine and methionine, which then become the source of the sulfur compounds hydrogen sulfide, methylmercaptan and di-methylsulfide which alter the epithelial barrier, permitting penetration of the barrier by antigenic substances.
Penetration of the epithelial barrier by volatile sulfur compounds reduces the capacity of the tissues to protect against bacteria, virus, fungus, and yeast forms. Tonzetich has shown, using S.sup.35 -labelled methylmercaptan, the penetration of thiol through the epithelium, plus the basal lamina, into the underlying connective tissues where it begins degradation of collagen fibers. W. Ng and J. Tonzetich, J. Dental Research, 63(7): 994-997 (1984). In addition, it is the nature of many of the bodily orifices that they are inhabited by both pathogenic and non-pathogenic organisms. If an antibiotic is used to reduce the organisms normally present, opportunistic yeast forms and other pathogenic organisms resistant to the administered antibiotic often invade or multiply at or in the bodily orifices.
Candida species, particularly Candida albicans, are the yeasts that primarily affect the mouth and the female vagina. In the mouth, infection by Candida is called Thrush; in the vagina it is called vaginitis.
With the increase of patients having immunocompromising diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, diabetes and immunosuppressing diseases such as stress, alcoholism, etc., a progressively higher percentage of the human population is susceptible to invasion and growth of bacterial and fungal Candida organisms. In addition, such patients are susceptible to the development of conditions of leukoplakia such as oral hairy leukoplakia and leukoplakia vulvae.
In patients afflicted with diabetes, as well as familial history diabetes, the neutrophil, which is the first line defense cell against foreign antigens, has an altered 110 Dalton surface protein which reduces the capacity of the neutrophil to phagocytizc bacteria by approximately 50%. R. J. Genco, T. E. Van Dyke, M. J. Levine, R. D. Nelson and M. E. Wilson, J. Dental Research, 65(12): 1379-1391 (1986). As a result of the development of antibiotics, insulin, and more sophisticated methods of treating diabetes, early deaths of diabetics from infections have been prevented, resulting in a several-fold increase in the number of familial history diabetes in the population. Thus, the increased presence of the diabetes gene in the gene pool of the human race is rapidly increasing, resulting in a higher number of humans with an immunocompromised capacity. This fact in part explains why some women develop vaginitis whenever they are treated with antibiotic drugs.